Hard To Get
by Tono Radish
Summary: When you say I LOVE YOU it's the kiss of death when the other guy says LETS BE FRIENDS until you find yourself in the arms of another dude who says HOW ABOUT IT and suddenly you're at his place and the guy who just wanted to be friends is all ACTUALLY I LOVE YOU TOO. How are you supposed to PICK? Here's a one shot love triangle from hell.


**WOOT WOOT! PARTY ONE SHOT! I've been writing like 4 stories with multiple chapters and I just wanna have a nice relaxing one shot with a weird circular thing… so here it is.. Hard To Get.**

Francis sighed, no matter what he ever did none of his relationships ever worked out. Trust me, there were a lot. Sure, the constant makeouts and jobs were fun but everything past that was proving pointless. He wasn't even sure he knew how to love anymore. He sat with his friend, Arthur, lamenting about his latest break up and how the latest girl was crying. He was getting really tired of the whole game, you meet them, they don't put up a fight, they want you, they get you, they still want you, but you don't want them. You ditch them, they fight it, you insist, they swear, they cry, they run off, and you're left with their belongings still at your house and you only had one date.

"You know what Arthur? I've had enough with relationships. It's booty calls from here on out!"

Arthur shifted around in his seat, eyes cast down on his cup of tea. He suddenly picked it up and gulped the whole thing in ne swig and made eye contact, blushing like a mad man.

"Francis I know this is a bad time and I know you think I like you but I want you to know I love you and I've pretty much had this thing for you since the first time you flipped you hair at me."

Francis just stared this came out of nowhere. He had always suspected it and joked about it but he never expected Arthur to admit it, especially not in such an outrageous fashion. Arthur suddenly realized how hot that tea was and started trying to fan his mouth. Francis slowly sipped his tea and waited for Arthur to calm down. He finally did and watched the bearded frog glint his blue eyes at the blushing brit.

"I'm glad you told me Arthur. I hope this doesn't effect our friendship."

Arthur stared at him for a minute. Was that really the answer? Arthur had been harboring this crush forever and acting like a lost school girl for so long and he can't even get a simple yes or no. He get's a bull shit friendship is magic speech. He doesn't even get a speech; he get's a sentence. It's like hearing the word "nope." Arthur hates the word nope. It was then Arthur wanted nothing more than to stab the frog between the eyes.

"Of course not! Hahaha! I can't believe you took me seriously! And the way you sip your tea like you even gave it a real thought! Well the jokes on you because I made it up! So there!"

"Arthur, I never meant to hurt your feelings…"

"Yeah well, you smell like cheese."

Arthur got up and left the café. He stormed away, Francis not bothering to go after him. The frenchy sighed and figured Arthur would just need time to cool off. I mean he was just rejected by Francis who pretty much never rejects anyone. Yes, that would send someone deep into a personal hell, to know that you were the only one Francis ever said no to.

Arthur sighed, when he knew he was far enough away from the git he sank onto a bench in a nearby park and let the sky drizzle on him. Then he could at least blame his wet eyes on the little raindrops.

"Woah, hey, you okay?"

Athur looked up, that voice, he knew that voice.

"Hey Gilbert, what are you doing here? It's raining?"

Gilbert had his umbrella, which he decided to share with his frazzled friend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing- wait were you crying?"

And then it all poured out.

"GILBERT HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"Are you talking about Francis? Did you finally spill you guts and butterflies to him?"

"YES AND HE SAID THAT HE DIDN'T WANT MY CONFESSION TO EFFECT OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"Woah, what a dick? I'd rather get a flat out no."

"I KNOW RIGHT!? HE'S A DICK!"

"Hey, don't feel bad. Imagine what it's like to be him? Can you imagine the STD's that guy must be carrying?"

Arthur started laughing through his tears, but that laugh morphed back into a miserable cry.

"HE WOULD GO WITH ANYONE BUT ME? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? IS IT THE EYEBROWS? IT'S THE EYEBROWS ISN'T IT? I KNEW IT WAS THE EYEBROWS! I'M UGLY!"

"What? No, you're not ugly. And it's not the eyebrows, in fact they're cute."

"… You think my eyebrows are cute?"

"Yeah, sure. Like some small puppies glued to your forehead."

"… BUT FRANCIS DOESN'T WANT TO FUCK A PUPPY!"

Gilbert went into a brief state of shock, was this really Arthur? Gilbert took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Arthur up with him.

"Don't worry Arthur, I've got this."

"You do?"

"Francis won't wanna hook up with anyone else after this."

Gilbert took Arthur's hand and guided him away. They went back to Gilbert's place where Gilbert took a phone call. Arthur sat on Gilbert's couch and looked around.

"Hey, yeah Antonio. No, I can't hang out I have, ahem, company… Yeah… No I'm going with Arthur now… Haha right? No he's over the frog… The café? That was a joke… Yeah… I have things to do, clothes to stip… haha yeah see you too. Bye."

Gilbert hung up his phone, You can always count on Antonio to pass a message.

"Are you gonna try and take advantage of me?"

"What? No, I just said that to mess with Francis."

"But that was Antonio?"

"Oh, ye of little faith. You want a change of clothes? Then we can watch a movie or something?"

"Okay…"

**meanwhile**

"He's where!?"

"Yeah, apparently they've been at it behind our backs for months."

"Then he really was kidding?"

"Yeah, I mean I knew Gil had a things for Arthur but I didn't think that Arthur- I mean I thought he was all about you?"

"So did I!? He had me completely fooled."

"Hey Francis, why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Yeah, you almost seem kind of jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"But don't you sort of like Arthur too?"

"Of course I do! It's just…"

"You're stupid Francis, you like him? So why did you say no?"

"I've just been shacking up so much lately, I just don't want to treat Arthur like that. I don't want this feeling to fade."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Yeah I know…"

"Admitting it won't help anything. You have to tell him how you feel! Maybe there's still time."

"You're right! I will go to Gilbert's place!"

"Run! Run my sweet churro! Few, I am so glad I have a tomate at home…"

Antonio dialed a number on his phone as Francis ran into the distance.

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"Promise me I'll never have to go back out there Lovi…"

"_Out where?"_

"The dating world is a nightmare…"

"…"

**And Back**

Arthur was sitting around on the couch while Casablanca played. He was wearing Gilbert's clothing and Gilbert was still changing. There was a knocking on the door and Arthur got up and answered. To his surprise… It was Francis. He was catching his breath and sweating a little bit, or maybe that was just rain? Arthur felt his heartstrings tug, heart break is a bitch.

Francis huffed, "about what you said," he caught his breath, "damn you."

Arthur went into shock again. What the hell? Saying no wasn't enough? Now you have to curse his name? You Francis, are a complete ass.

Arthur coughed, "I beg your pardon!?"

"Look you know what, I love you too. I pretty much always have and I just didn't want to ruin things between us but... shit are those Gilbert's clothes?"

Arthur looked down at his clothing; this really could be taken the wrong way. He looked up at Francis, what if this made him take it back? What if Francis thinks Arthur is skanky? What if Francis doesn't like him anymore? What if it's all because of Arthur's eyebrows? Is Arthur too ugly?

"_What? No, you're not ugly. And it's not the eyebrows, in fact they're cute."_

"… _You think my eyebrows are cute?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Like some small puppies glued to your forehead."_

Arthur stared at Francis for a minute. He looked so desperate. Arthur didn't question Gilbert like he questioned Francis. In fact, Arthur was cute to Gilbert!

"Hate to decline but I've moved on. Forget you toad! I HOPE THIS DOESNT EFFECT OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

Francis was dumbfounded as the door was slammed in his face.

Gilbert came out from his bedroom, totes shirtless hallelujah.

"Arthur, who was that?"

Arthur geeked out, "He love me he loves me! He thinks I'm cute! Mwahahahaha! He wants to love me~ He wants to hug me~ he wants me to take my shirt off~ He wants to smooch me~"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haha, nothing."

"Okay, you want me to make some tea?"

"Hey Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think my eyebrows are cute?"

"Yeah, course."

Gilbert walked into the kitchen to make tea. Arthur followed him.

"Hey Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really good with your shirt off."

"Yeah, well- woah what!?"

**Yay, it's been a while since I've written any one shots. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
